Blind and Alone
by KuroyoruX09
Summary: Izaya is hit in the head with one of Shizuo's vending machines, causing him to go blind. How will he live? And what will he do when a murderer wants to claim Izaya's life? (Rated T for kissing and blood)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter I_**

It started like any other normal day. Izaya was wandering aimlessly around Ikebukuro in his normal getup of a black v-neck t-shirt and his fur trimmed jacket and black jeans trying to locate his favorite blonde headed monster.

"Shizu-chaaaaan~ where are youuuuuu~?" the raven sang, his cocky trademark grin plastered on his face. "Come out and plaaay~"

"IIIIIZZZAAAAAAAYAAAA-KUUUNNNN," a deep growl echoed over the crowd of Izaya's 'beloved' humans and they immediately dispersed, knowing they would get caught up in the daily fight if they didn't move soon.

"What the hell did I tell you about setting foot in 'bukuro again? I'LL PULVERISE YOU DAMN FLEA," Shizuo's voice sounded, growing in malice as he snapped his cigarette.

"Ah, there you are protozoan. I was getting worried you wouldn't come out and have a nice chase with me today~" Izaya's hand was in his jacket pocket, slowly curling around his prized switchblade.

Shizuo flinched at his hated nickname and pushed his glasses up. Immediately, he wrapped his hand around the nearest stop sign, his giant palm easily crushing the metal underneath as if it were some sponge. He ripped it out of the ground with ease.

"Ah! There it is! Shizu-chan's monstrous strength! No wonder people run from you!"

"I'm gonna make sure you regret ever living. And the name is Shizuo Heiwajima you fucking bastard!"

Izaya feigned hurt. "Do you really despise me that much Shizu-chan? Am I that hard to get along with?" his sickening smile never once faltered. "I feel so sad now." The smaller male drew his switchblade and flicked it open, the blade shining brightly under the sun.

The chased ensued and Izaya threw multiple 'replaceable' mini blades at blinding speed to Shizuo. He dodged most of them and deflected it on the metal pole of the sign but missed one, having it slice his cheek. Scaling the wall, Izaya swiftly jumped onto trashcans and ledges with Shizuo mimicking, leading to the fight being continued on the roof of a three story building.

Catching one of Izaya's blades in his mouth he crushed it mercilessly with his teeth. The sign tore through the concrete, leaving a trail of debris littering the rooftop.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Shizu-chan~ Have you no consideration of the fees used to fix the property after your rampage? But then again I don't think monsters care what they do," the informant mocked.

Since Izaya stopped for a moment, the ex-bartender had gained enough time to come close to him.

"Piss off," he growled, abandoning his sign and throwing punches now. They all missed and one hit the wall causing cracks to spread onto it. The final result was the wall collapsing because of the strained force.

Shizuo approached Izaya at a lightning quick speed and lashed out with the new sign obtained. The raven dodged and circled around, swinging his blade and slicing the back of the monster's bartender outfit. A small line of red was seen and warm blood dripped over the edge, staining his vest.

"Izaya you bastard. I got this from Kasuka!"

"Ah, but Shizu-chan your brother is filthy rich so why not just beg for another one? Or are you too afraid to mooch of your famous brother? I bet he couldn't even stand you and that's why his celebrity name is Yuuhei Hanejima," he rambled on.

"You're asking for it today, louse."

"What if I am Shizu-chan? What are you gonna do about it? I'm faster, more agile and I know more words than a stretched out Izaya-kun."

"IZAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAA-KUNNNNN!"

"There you have it," the informant sighed. "I was right~!"

The monster of Ikebukuro ran through the streets, abandoning his sign post once again and lifting up a vending machine.

Still clutching the flickblade, Izaya jumped down the building, landing on a pile of trash bags. He regained his footing and sprinted through the alleyways with his smile on, calling out to Shizuo, "catch me if you can protozoan!"

Chasing the flea, the blonde decided to throw the machine on impulse and chucked it. There was a sickening _thud_ and a recognizable outcry. '_Yatta! Finally I got the damn louse!'_ the bodyguard thought excitedly. He ran to the source to find Ikebukuro's most famous informant crushed underneath the machine.

The bodyguard grinned like a maniac at his new victory, his teeth flashing white. Izaya's scarlet eyes were opened a bit and his skin appeared to be a bit paler. Cuts were visible on his face and bare chest. Shizuo figured his shirt was torn at the sudden impact. His one hand was under the vending machine and the other still weakly gripping the blade to his side. There was a huge gash on his head and blood trickled down the right side of his face. The informant's breathing was becoming short, ragged gasps as it was hard to breath underneath there. He was battered terribly. His pale features sent a shiver through the blonde, never once imagining that Izaya could look so terrible.

'_What the hell am I thinking? This is the flea.'_

He thought about it for a moment and then shrugged it off.

Izaya glared at him and muttered only one thing before passing out completely.

"S-shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter II_**

"Do you think he'll be okay, Celty?" Shinra's voice rang out of the darkness. Since Celty had no head for she was a dullahan, Izaya unconsciously processed the fact she talked to him through her pda.

Shinra was an underground doctor. He treated people who couldn't afford a doctor. Not that Izaya couldn't afford one, it was just that Shinra was a past friend and he was loyal. Izaya felt Shinra bandaging the informant up. He couldn't open his eyes.

"Hmmm….he has a broken rib, many cuts and scratches, a bruised right wrist and a gash in his head….Geez, Shizuo. You really did him in this time…" The only response was a slight grunt.

_'Shizu-chan? He's here? Why? Why? Why? Why? Didn't he want me dead? Did he bring me here? Why? Why? Why?'_ The thoughts ran at a sickening speed through his head. Slowly Izaya managed to move a bit and pain shot through his head like a bullet. He let out a pained cry.

"Hey, settle down Izaya," Shinra said with concern in his voice. He pushed the informant back down onto the bed. "You need to rest big time. Shizuo beat you hard." The underground doctor glanced at the frowning blonde and cringed at the glare.

"Open your eyes, Izaya," the doctor said, glad to have an excuse to look away. "I need to see if you suffered a concussion. You had a big blow on the back of your head."

Izaya formed the words slowly, still a bit groggy. "Don't want to. Head hurts too much…light will hurt, too."

"Open your eyes damn louse," the unfriendly voice commanded.

A frown washed across the raven's face. "Why the hell are you here protozoan? Come to see if I died yet? How did I get here anyway?"

"You looking for a fight bastard?" he declared.

Celty must have held him back because Izaya heard scuffling and then the typing of keys.

"Thanks, Celty," he guessed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Izaya, your eyes…" Shinra repeated.

"Fine, Shinra," he gave in. the raven slowly opened his eyes and the light was too bright for him and he immediately clamped his eyes shut. "Make the lights dim first."

There was a resounding sigh and then the flick of the light switch and Izaya opened his eyes. The second he did, he felt nauseous. "Ugh, Shinra…" he said in a warning voice.

He must have caught on because he brought a trash bin and gave it to Izaya. After his little episode Shinra examined the smaller male's eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Completely fine after upchucking my lunch, Shinra."

"Is your head hurting?"

"I feel perfectly fine after being hit in the head with a vending machine," he replied, the comment overflowing with sarcasm.

"Is your vision okay?"

"Because vision isn't affected at all after being mauled by a beverage dispenser."

"That's to be expected but it should become clear in about a day or two."

"Why do you ask the obvious and then answer something you already know?" he groaned.

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Anyway, who brought me here? Definitely not the brute in the corner over there, so who?"

There was a curse in reply.

"Celty found Shizuo walking out of the alley with a cut on his back and decided to see the damage of property this time and found you there. So she brought you here."

The raven chuckled lightly and thanked Celty. Her smoke turned a shade of pink and she left the room.

"HEY! Don't go flirting with my beautiful Celty," Shinra cried.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Shinra. _Dakara_, what is he doing here?" stealing a look at Shizuo, venom in his eyes.

"He came to get the cut on his back stitched up."

"Damn right, flea. Do you have a problem with it? I would never come here because I was concerned for you."

"I never said you were Shizu-chan~" Izaya said in his usual voice. His smile was back on but Shizuo saw it was fainter than usual.

"Anyway can I go home Shinra?" the voice of the informant snapped Shizuo out of his thoughts and he stuck his frown back on.

"Sure. Let me change your bandages and Celty can drive you home because you can't see properly right now."

"Thanks."

All of a sudden, fear ran through his spine. _Where was his blade?_

"Shinra! My blade. Now!" he yelled out.

"Don't give it to him, Shinra. He'll just attack me again. He doesn't need it." The voice of Shizuo ticked Izaya off.

"Well for your information my dear Shizu-chan, I have many more enemies than you and most of them want me dead. That blade is my defense. If you think that you should let them kill me, didn't you want to rip my guts out first~?" the flea made a point.

"Shinra." Izaya commanded.

"Okay, okay. Chill out." Handing him the blade, Izaya got up and left with Celty.

Later that day, Izaya was in bed, trying to sleep because of the killer pain in his head. Finally, he called the underground doctor and asked for some pain killers.

"Okay, Izaya but only one a day. They're very strong."

Celty came by again and Izaya quickly took the pill and settled back down for a nap with his trusty switchblade for protection.

As he slept, there was the creak of the front door and Shizuo stalked in. The only reason he was there was because Shinra and Celty had left to go treat another patient and the underground doctor needed to see if he was faring well and Shizuo was his last resort.

_'Damn, the louse owes me later' _Shizuo thought, angry at the fact that he was sleeping in front of him and he couldn't kill him because Shinra threatened to throw Shizuo in jail if he slaughtered him.

The ex-bartender accidentally knocked over the cell phone lying on the table near the bed. It landed with a loud clatter. _'Shit. Isn't the flea a light sleeper?'_

Izaya opened his eyes slowly and the pain returned like a boulder hitting someone.

"Mmm…..my head is killing me," he muttered to himself. Shizuo found his voice…nice? What? Since it was dark in the room Izaya thought it was night time. But he thought his eyes were open. He brushed his hand over his eyes to check and a horrifying thought struck him faster than a lightning bolt.

He was blind.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter III_**

Definitely panicking, Izaya decided not to show it to whoever was in the room for he was more than positive someone had knocked over the phone.

Smelling a cigarette, he decided to take his chances.

"Ne, Shizu-chan~. How did you get in? I thought I locked the door after Celty left."

Waiting for a response, the raven thought maybe it wasn't him but still kept on talking.

"Shizu-chaan~"

"Damn louse, shut the fuck up," was the response.

Still lying down, Izaya slithered his hand underneath the pillow and onto his precious switchblade. Relief flooded over him.

"Are you going to tell me how you got in or should I call the cops on you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said, all too seriously.

"Fine, fine. I broke the door down."

"_Baka yaro_! Do you know how much a door costs these days you brute?" the raven fumed.

"Get over it. I wouldn't be here anyway if Shinra hadn't gone to treat a patient so live with it."

_'Kuso, Shinra left?' _this wasn't getting any better for him.

"Shizu-chan, mind picking up the phone? You dropped it."

"Get it yourself."

"If you haven't noticed yet, I kind of have a broken rib."

"Fuck you, flea," he said tossing the phone on his lap. "I'm leaving now."

"Bye-bye Shizu-chaan~"

After the door 'closed' Izaya made sure he was completely gone by listening for the silence. Then, because he was on his phone so often he had memorized the keys, he called Namie, his secretary.

"Namie, cancel all my appointments today please~"

"No way, Izaya. I won't get stuck here doing the work without getting paid."

"I'll leave the check tomorrow so go home, Namie," Izaya said flatly. Namie sucked her breath in. Izaya had never once sounded unamused. She decided it was nothing.

"Really? Okay then! Good riddance for now!"

_'Namie's so cold…' _Izaya inwardly laughed. _'Now to call Shinra.'_

By painting a mental picture of the phone in his head, Izaya slowly typed the numbers on the phone. Then put the phone to his ear and waited. The phone rang twice and was picked up. The silence that followed was guessed to be caused by Celty.

"Celty, can you give the phone to Shinra? I need to talk to him urgently." The shuffling on the other end of the line confirmed that she was handing the phone over.

"Hello, Izaya! How are you today? Any change in your cond-"

"Shinra I'm going to destroy you and dance on your grave," he growled, almost as fierce as Shizuo.

"What? What did I do?" was the panicked reply.

"You _lied_ Shinra. You know I don't like being lied to. I'll make you regret it terribly."

"Can you cut to the chase and tell me what I lied about already?"

"Shinra, I can't see anything. You said my vision would get better in about a day or two but here I am, today and I'm FUCKING BLIND." Silence followed the call.

"Are you sure? I mean it could be tempora-" he was cut off.

"And if it's not? What if it's permanent? Ill slaughter you Shinra."

"I'll be over in a minute. See you later." Realizing the mistake immediately, Shinra fumbled around with the phone and tried to hang up. Izaya kept on talking.

"Oh, and Shinra. Remember. You can't spell slaughter without laughter!"

There was a maniacal laugh and the line went dead. Shinra turned to Celty, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Celty, if he tries to kill me what will you do?" There was furious typing on her pda keys.

_[You deserve it for lying to him]_

"Celty, you too?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter IV_**

There was a sharp knock on Izaya's 'repaired' door. The truth was Shizuo never really bothered fixing it but just told him to manage when he propped the door back up.

There was a shuffle of feet, the hard thud of someone toppling something over and a faint "fuck" but that was it. Izaya opened the door.

"Didn't you get it Shinra? I can't damn see so you could have just opened it yourself. I even told you where the spare key is. The door isn't even propped up right. You could have just pushed it down for all I care. Shizu-chan broke it so I have to get another one anyway, damn brute."

"I just seem to keep pissing you off don't I?"

"Hell yea." Escorting them in, Shinra immediately examined him.

"First of all, why in the name of hell did you let Shizu-chan in my apartment? He could have killed me in my sleep! It would have been as easy for him as ripping a damn sign out of the floor with his monstrous strength."

"I had no choice, Izaya. My beloved Celty and I were out so he was the only one."

"Mikado?"

"Homework."

"Masaomi?"

"Vacation."

"Dotachin?"

"Couldn't find him. He must be out somewhere with the rest of the Dollars gang."

"Argh. Fine."

That second there was a deafening thud of the raven's front door. Izaya knew only one person who could do that and frantically signaled to Celty and Shinra not show the informant's predicament.

"Well it's my one and only fake blonde brute. To what do I owe the splendid meeting?"

Shizuo glanced over to Shinra and Celty and talked to them instead. "I need more stitches. I broke them when Tom sent me to collect the rest of the debts."

"Really, Shizu-chan. You barge in here and break my door once again and then don't even take into consideration whose talking to you? I guess thick headed monsters can't hear…"

This set the monster of Ikebukuro off. Lifting the raven by his jacket collar, he brought his face close to the flea's.

"Listen here, flea," Shizuo snapped. "I don't care about who you talk to or who I talk to. I would have punched your brains out and snapped your neck to make sure you were dead already if it weren't for Shinra and his damn threats. So for the last time…PISS OFF."

There was something different in the louse. Shizuo had seen something he had never seen in his expression before. Something called…..fear? Fear? He can show fear? Then he noticed that for once in his life, Izaya didn't have his sick smile on.

"Oi, flea. What in the name of fuck is wrong with you?"

The light in his eyes were all gone. It was just a dark brown, burgundy and a mix of scarlet all dimmed out. His eyes looked dead to the world.

Realization struck him hard.

"Izaya…" there it was. Shizuo had used his full name. No insults added after either. There was the one thing Izaya feared more than losing his pride or eyesight. Pity from Shizuo.

"Are you…blind?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter V_**

It was over. Shizuo knew. The monster knew. The ex-bartender knew. The debt collector knew. The brute knew. The fake blonde knew. _He_ knew.

There was silence as everyone stared at the famous informant. Suddenly there was a small noise. It started out as a cough. Then a laugh. A smirk appeared on the raven's pale face. This smirk was different. It was a smirk of pure insanity. He erupted into laughter. Insane laughter.

"AHA…HAHA~HAHAHA~HAHAHAHAHA~ you found out Shizu-chan! You know! What are you gonna do now? Laugh at me? Kill me while I stand here helpless because I can't see you? How about one day when I'm at home you'll sneak in and break each and every one of my limbs?"

"Oi, flea. Stop that…."

"Stop what? Stating the truth? Does it hurt that much Shizu-chan? This never would have happened if you hadn't thrown the vending machine. You could have sliced an arm off, beat me to death, shot me, stabbed me, even maybe throw me off a building like a normal person. But NO!" he yelled, insane to the core.

"Iza-" Shizuo was cut off by Izaya's crazy talking.

"You had to hit me with a vending machine. Something you knew even if I was hit with it I wouldn't die. You ruined me Shizu-chan! Happy now? An informant's eyes are the most important thing in the world to them! I can't do anything without them! Typing is going to be harder, I can't see what I look like, and that isn't exactly something that'll help me with my job! You can't read an email when you're blind! _Naze? Naze? Naze?_ A million other things could have happened to me but I went blind. The worst thing in the universe Shizu-chan! Shiki-san is going to have to fire me! I'll be poor and end up dying on the streets! Isn't this what you wanted? Are you happy at your feat? I may use information to state the facts and that may ruin people's lives but they brought it on themselves for doing something wrong in the first place. I only helped the victims. I can't even do that anymore! Life at home will be hell too! Mairu and Kururi, my stupid sisters, would kill me in a heartbeat just to make you happy so you can introduce them to Kasuka. That and since I'm blind, it'll be easier to kill me! I was barely surviving in the first place! My eyes kept me alive."

Shinra grimaced. _'That's what the scars on the back of his neck were? I thought they were from Shizuo. I knew it was strange that they had already faded…they must have cut him and his parents didn't do anything. That's abuse. Is that why he's alone…?'_

Tears threatened to fall from the informant.

"My father is a bastard who abuses me whenever he can and I can't do anything about it! My mother committed suicide because she hated me for being too intelligent for her! HAHAHA~HAHAHAHAHA~" the hysterical laughter continued.

For once in his life, Shizuo was _scared_ of the state the flea was in.

Celty injected the raven with a sedative. The world spun around him. Then the cold, hard, floor came to meet the brunette with incredible speed.

The world was silent. So silent….he wished it would last forever…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter VI_**

There was black. It was so dark. He was shrouded in darkness. It was darker than the black when he was blind. Was he dead? _'It would be great if I was…'_

Noise? In the dark? _'Doko?'_

Less then five seconds later, he regained his senses. "Wha-?"

He was tackled with a bear hug from a woman. "Celty?"

Greeted by a touch to his shoulder, he guessed Shinra was here, too.

If looks could kill, Shinra thought that the look Izaya was giving him would have killed him now if not later. His eyes were literally staring through Shinra, spewing murderous intent. Shinra wondered how Izaya knew where he was but didn't ask in fear of being killed.

"So…is there a procedure to get my sight back?"

"There may be but I need to find out first. That and I have to find out how to perform it."

"That would be how long…?"

"Uh…" hiding behind Celty, he responded in a small voice. "A-about three months? Heh…?"

There was a pause in the raven's speech. Then all hell broke loose.

"Three months? THREE MONTHS? Do you know how long that is? I can't possibly live that long without seeing! I'll be fired for sure. That and it would be very hard to get my job back after that! Shiki-san doesn't take back rejects," the brunette fumed.

"Sorry Izaya, but that's the best I can do. We also need someone to take care of you..."

"May I ask what tortures you have prepared for me this time?" he said, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Uh….you can but Celty will tell you," he replied cowering behind the door now.

"You have to because I can't read dumbass."

"Oh yeah….uh the person to take care of you would be…Shizuo," he said, his voice squeaking at the name of the debt collector.

"HELL WITH THIS SHINRA! Are you _trying _to kill me or help me you _BAKA_?!"

There was another eruption behind the raven.

"SHINRAAAAAAA…" a growling voice rang out, lots of warning strung in between. Shinra's blood chilled. The underground doctor yelped and hid behind the sofa, whimpering like a lost dog.

"There is no way on the face of the Earth that I'm gonna babysit him! You're crazy!" he spat.

"I know but there's no one else available and me and my Celty are going on out our honeymoon...I'll pay you. Just try not to kill him because if he ends up dead then no money."

"You owe me everything in the world for this, Shinra. That or I'll skin you alive," the debt collector fumed.

"Bastard..." Izaya muttered under his breath.

"Aaaah? What was that flea?"

"_Betsuni," _he replied with a straight face. "Now that I know you can't kill me in my sleep, I'm going to have a nap!"

Celty and Shinra left after that, Shinra trying to cower behind his beloved for cover from the death glares.

Shizuo sighed and flopped down onto the couch. He couldn't help but notice how neat the brunette's house was. It was a rectangular room, a television set on one side and a couch on the opposite end where Shizuo currently sat, and to the left at the front of the room was a desk with nothing on it but a computer. To the left of the television set, there were two file cabinets that reached to the ceiling. This was all in front of the massive window that was behind the desk. A small table resided in between the television set and couch with a game of chess and 'go'. To his right was an opening to the restroom and to the bedroom. In between there was a kitchen big enough for two people and that was it. For a large place it was bare.

_'Must be because he lives alone' _the bleached blonde smirked. _'No wonder! He's such a loner! I bet no one would like him!'_

There was a call from the main bedroom.

"Shizu-chan. Can you help me for a minute?" Shizuo cringed at the call but complied.

"What?" he asked after reaching the room.

"Uh…there's some money in my drawer. Can you go buy dinner? Normally I would make it…" he faded out.

"Fine, louse. But only because I have to."

"Shizu-chan!" called Izaya after him. "You can buy whatever you want, too."

There was shock when Izaya started being kind. He stared at him, his mouth agape. An evil thought passed through the debt collector's mind and an evil grin spread onto his face.

"I'm back, damn flea."

There was no reply but the hum of the refrigerator.

"What the hell? Where did he go?"

Shizuo scoured the house and ended up back in the bedroom. There was the soft click of the door opening. Izaya was staring straight ahead but this fact never processed through the brute's head.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah. Shizu-chan! You're back! Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't ask for an apology, I asked for an explanation for what you were doing."

Izaya frowned. "I was reading, Shizu-chan. Thus, the book in between my hands."

Thoughts passed in Shizuo's head. _'Reading? He can't see…'_

"IIIZAAAYAAAAA!" Shizuo exploded.

The raven flinched and looked concerned. "What? What did I do?"

"You were reading!" he states, grabbing Izaya by the throat and lifting the frail boy up. The book dropped from his lap. "You can't read. You're blind."

The smaller male choked and coughed, frantically clawing at the blonde's hand in an attempt to free himself. The brute just tightened his hand over the man's thin neck. The raven found it hard to keep his eyes open.

"S-sto...p," he choked out. "B-br-ail."

Shizuo raised his eyebrow and dropped the brunette, leaving him coughing and choking his guts out. He greedily gulped down air. After about five minutes, he had recovered.

_"Kon Yaro!" _he rasped out. "Do you know how much that hurt?" he asked, still clutching his throat. There was a red mark in the shape of Shizuo's hand wrapped around his neck like a ring.

The fake blonde reached down to pick the raven up but the collar, but the second contact was made, he venomously slapped his hand away, hot tears spilling over his eyes and causing streaks to form on his porcelain skin.

"You could have killed me!" the informant cried.

"That was the point for tricking me," was the retort.

"_Baka! _Did you not realize that it was completely dark in the room? I didn't have the lights on because I don't need them! If I wasn't blind then I would need them! Use that little circle in your head you call a brain," the smaller male yelled, immediately regretting it after breaking out into a fit of coughs.

"Are you asking for a fight?"

"You started it by choking me without listening to my explanation."

"And your excuse is...?"

"It's called brail, idiot. It's what blind people 'read'. All it is composed of are a bunch of dots on a paper that makes sense to blind people. You 'read' using your hands to feel the 'letters'."

"How did you learn this in one day?"

"I didn't. I learned it six years ago when I first started being an informant. I thought it would be important because I usually do things in the dark whenever I do a job for Shiki-san so my cover wouldn't get blown."

There was a stretch of silence. Izaya wiped his tears and sucked in a deep breath. Steadying his breathing, he pointed his face down and shut his eyes.

"Sorry." Shizuo said, feeling extremely guilty.

"Fine, Shizu-chan. Anyway...what did you bring for dinner?"

"Uh...what you hate..."

"Whyyy? I was nice enough to let you take my money and even trust you with it, but all you did was bought my least favorite things." He looked up with a hurt expression which made Shizuo feel the large pang of guilt once again.

"I didn't know this would happen! I was just going to tease you by eating what I got while you ate yours."

"What did you bring for yourself?"

"Otooroo."

Izaya's face brightened up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? Then that's mine as payback for choking me!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine..."

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Can you feed me?"

"HELL NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I hate your very existence and want to kill you. That's why."

"Geez…" He sulked but proceeded with dinner.

The raven opened his chopsticks. _"Itadaki-masu!"_

Gliding his chopsticks over the sushi, he attempted to pick it up. He succeeded but ended up dropping it on his shirt. After seven more tries, the ex-bartender got fed up and snatched the chopsticks roughly from the brunette.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You annoy me! Eat properly."

"Well sorry Shizu-chan. I'm not exactly what they call visually gifted at the moment. It isn't my fault either you brute." Izaya went back to sulking.

He considered this and screamed out of frustration, startling the brunette.

"What did I do this time? Don't choke me for any dumb reason again."

"JUST DIE!"

"What the fuck did I do? I stated the truth! I cant see and you were the one who threw the damn vending machine at me so don't go around throwing death threats for no reason."

Shizuo picked up the chopsticks. "Open your mouth."

Picking the sushi up between the wood, he gently placed it into the open mouth. Chewing slowly, Izaya smiled a nice smile at his favorite taste and Shizuo stared at him and smiled ever so slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter VII_**

Shizuo took a deep breath and flopped down onto the bed. Izaya flinched as if expecting an attack.

"Relax. I can't kill you yet. I need to get paid first." This seemed to put the informant at ease.

They sat there in tranquility and Izaya was afraid he had gone deaf, too.

"Ne, Shizu-chan?"

"What do you want?"

"Can you get my laptop for me?"

"What good will that do?"

"You get to help me with my work!"

"No way."

"Yes way, Shizu-chan. Shinra said you have to take care of me and that includes helping me with my work."

"ARGH!" Shizuo reluctantly retrieved the laptop and dumped it on the raven's lap.

"Careful Shizu-chan. This is not exactly cheap ya know." Shizuo mumbled something and Izaya pretended not to hear it.

"Okay Shizu-chan. Come here and help now."

The blonde sat on the bed, making it creak. Handing the electronic device to the monster, he started issuing orders.

Looking straight ahead he said, "Okay, now click on the link on the left hand of the screen marked 'e-mails.' There should be a link on the top right hand of the screen. Hand me the laptop and let me type in my username and password."

Passing it over, he typed slowly. In the username box went the word 'Kanra' and before entering the password, he angled away from the brute and typed in 'Shizu-chan.'

"Read who the emails are from."

"There are two of them. One of them from a dude named Shiki and another from…Deadbeat?" Shizuo recognized the man named Shiki as Izaya's boss.

"Read the one from Deadbeat. I don't know who he is."

Clicking on the email, he read, "You sold me out to the Yakuza for killing their agents and I was kept for five years. I'm going to find you. I will stalk you and kill you and make sure I have fun doing it. You will perish. You will suffer. And I know who you are Izaya Orihara. You are not Kanra. You live in Shinjuku on the 32nd story building of the ParkHabioShinjukuEastsideTower complex and the floor is reserved only for you. I'm coming so be warned."

Izaya went silent. "Shit. Shizuo reply to him."

The ex-bartender thought it was serious because of the absence of his nickname.

"Tell him that if he attempts to destroy me, I don't care because I gave all the information of who he is to a friend and if I die, to take that information to the police."

After sending the email there was more orders. "Reduce the page and click on the file marked 'Yakuza' on the desktop. There should be a list of names."

Shizuo's heart nearly stopped. There were over a thousand names! Commands were issued. "Scroll down to the killings tab and click on the names Daichi Yagumi, Ren Sato, and Kanagawa Suzuki. What have I marked them with?"

"All three killed Yakuza members but Ren Sato was the only one kept for five years. Daichi was kept for a year and Kanagawa two years."

Sighing, they kept working for six hours. Relaying the email from Shiki was terrible. He had already threatened to fire Izaya for not replying within five minutes. Harsh boss.

Izaya looked ready to pass out. His eyes were drooping and he was half asleep while issuing orders.

"Why don't you go to bed flea? I'm tired too."

"What time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

"That's it? I'm usually up until seven and then wake up at eight…"

"Fuck, louse. How do you live?"

"It's not easy Shizu-chan...Renting out this whole floor is not exactly working for five hours like normal people and then going to bed." He paused to yawn. "I work all day and the only time I get out is to piss you off and that's before or after I meet up with a client."

"Well go to bed today. I can't stay up long either."

There was no argument as Shizuo shut the brunette's laptop and ceased all forms of work. Izaya lie down and closed his eyes, his long eyelashes resting on his face like a feather. He curled up into a medium sized ball and put his hands underneath his head. Within seconds his breathing evened out and he looked calm. His mouth was parted slightly as he let out small puffs of air and he looked...cute? Shizuo blushed.

"Stupid louse, sleeping in front of his enemy…"

Shizuo had grabbed the couch and was sleeping soundly. There was no sound in the house except a creak of the door. Stealthily, a shadowed figure made his way in. He snuck past the debt collector and slipped into the informant's room. Izaya was lying there fast asleep. The shadow moved towards the sleeping male and chuckled to his self. _'So easy!' _he thought. _'Now I'll make him suffer.'_

The figure shoved the blade into the pale man's abdomen and he yelled on the top of his lungs. Pain seared through his stomach and he realized the man was going to stab him again. He screeched once more.

Shizuo was jarred awake by the familiar cry of a certain brunette. "Izaya? What's wrong?"

There was a panicked beg for help. "Shizu-chan! HELP!" There were sounds of struggle and a high pitched scream from the raven. The ex-bartender tore through the room and smashed the shut door down. He peered inside.

Izaya was holding his side with one hand and the other was holding a hooded figures arm which held a knife. His switchblade was on the floor but the brute managed to make out a cut on the hooded figure's jacket and there was warm blood pouring out. The raven was no longer shouting for help but was absolutely silent while staring head with his wide, crimson eyes. He coughed once and blood spewed out of his mouth. Crimson stained the sheets and Izaya's night shirt. Slowly, he let the man go, too weak to hold on, and the murderer attempted another attack. Shizuo snatched the knife from the killer's hands and chucked it across the room, the weapon embedding itself deep into the wall. The body guard was overwhelmed in rage. Seizing the attacker's wrist he tightened his hand until he heard a satisfying _'snap.'_

Shizuo shot a rouge smile at the stranger as he shrieked in pain. Roughly grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt, he ripped his mask off and stared straight into the face of none other than Ren Sato.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter VIII_**

Tying up the convict, Shizuo scooped up the injured brunette and held him bridal style. The raven was gagging for air and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The pain was like none other he had ever felt before. It was worse than when Shizuo had hit him with a vending machine. He passed out.

"Izaya! Wake up! Don't you die on me, bastard!" Shizuo ran all the way to Shinra's and didn't bother to open the door but kicked it down with a bang, startling the sleeping couple.

"What the hell Shizuo? What did I tell you about doing that? You could have ki-"

"Shinra! Shut the fuck up. Someone stabbed Izaya and he's unconscious."

Now noticing the limp body, he shouted, "Celty, bring the surgery supply and blood packs. Shizuo put him there and grab some wet cloths." He commanded, indicating the location of things.

Setting him down, the dullahan and Shizuo acquired the necessary items. They handed them over and the underground doctor began to initiate the process after telling them to leave.

Shizuo sat in a sofa, hands covering his face. Izaya's blood was splattered on his clothing making strange designs. Celty sat by Shizuo and put her hand on his back, comforting him.

Typing on her PDA, she wrote, _[Why don't you change? There's too much blood on you.]_

"I don't want to."

Hesitatingly she tapped, _[Are you worried?]_

"I don't know anymore Celty. I thought it would be fun killing him all this time and when he's so close to death I freak the heck out and run here."

_[Do you like him?]_

Shizuo shot a glare at Celty. "Why would I?" He didn't deny it, though.

_[You seemed like you were about to pass out too and now you're like this.]_

He looked at the ceiling. "Maybe I do...I'm just confused right now...that and if I told him such an absurd thing he would laugh at me."

_[Maybe not...]_

"What do you mean?"

_[He always talks about you and he never really cut you in places that were deadly, did he?]_

The blonde thought for a moment. "I guess he didn't. The worst he did was cut me on the chest, but low enough to not hit my heart..."

That moment, Shinra walked out and practically whispered, "I did it. It was hard stitching it up, but I did it..."

There was a huge sigh of relief from Shizuo. Shinra, perplexed asked why he was worried for Izaya. Celty provided an explanation.

"He's sleeping now. What happened, Shizuo? He was ready to die. I managed to save him from the blood packs and IV's. That and I stitched him up and stopped the blood flow in the nick to time."

Explaining the situation, Celty offered help in protection and Shinra in medical assistance.

"Thanks guys. But I don't want to freak Izaya out more."

"All right. You can take a shower and then I have the spare clothes you left with me."

There was the continuous beeping of a machine. Even breaths could be heard. There was numbness in his stomach.

Izaya opened his eyes, remembering that he was blind. Previous memories flooded back and he coughed, trying not to phase into a state of insanity. There was a heavy weight on his bed. Izaya wondered who it was. Everything was a bit hazy. Smelling the chemicals and bed sheets he was so familiar with, he knew he was at Shinra's place.

Hoping to awake the sleeping person, he hovered his hand over the human and patted his head. Feeling soft, fluffy hair, he patted again. The unknown person shifted and lifted his head.

"Shinra! He's up," Shizuo's voice rang through the house so ear ripping, Izaya winced.

"Sorry. How do you feel?" Getting no response, the monster of Ikebukuro put his hand on the informant's forehead. "You have no fever..." he mumbled.

Shooting the blonde a confused face, he reached to his throat and motioned for water. He helped his raven up (his raven?) and handed him a cup of water. Shinra walked in. "Izaya! You're up! It's been three days, you know? We were all worried."

Slowly sipping at the clear fluid, he took a deep breath. "Your condition was bad but I managed to save you. Shizuo here helped with your fast transportation. I have to go and talk to Celty now. I'll be back with your medication and pain killers."

The very millisecond the doctor left, Shizuo reached over and wrapped his arms around the small, frail body and pulled him close, holding Izaya's head close to his broad chest. The informant went tense for a second, but relaxed, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face in the bodyguard's collarbone. The comforting smell of cigarettes and musk filled his nose, assuring Izaya of safety. They stayed in that position for who knows how long. Reluctantly pulling his face away, he pointed his face upward, questioning everything.

"Shizu-chan...Wha-" he was dragged into a deep kiss. Shizuo bit Izaya's bottom lip asking for entrance and he explored every cavern and crevice of his mouth. They broke the heated kiss and they did it again and again and again. Izaya lost track of how many but he didn't mind. The brunette winced in pain as he leaned back, disappointed that the kisses ended. A twinge of hatred streaked through the ex-bartender and he decided later to pay Ren Sato a 'friendly' visit. Shizuo made him lay back down in the blonde's lap and the raven drifted off into a deep slumber. There was a drowsy whisper. "Shizu-chan...I love you..."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter IX_**

"Shizu-chan...I love you..." The beautiful, graceful voice rang through Shizuo's head. He looked down with caring eyes and replied, "I think I love you too, my raven."

He kissed him gently on his forehead, careful not to wake him up, and placed him onto the soft pillow just as Shinra strutted in. Taking note of the sleeping brunette, he placed the medication on the tray and headed out with Shizuo. Shutting the door quietly, they sat on the couch with Celty.

Anger getting the best of him, the blonde shot up. "Celty, come with me please. If you don't I might become a murderer."

_[Is it Ren Sato?]_

"Definitely. I'm gonna make him cry a bit. You can have a little action too."

Reaching outside, they sat on Celty's ride and rode towards Izaya's complex. Shizuo was itching for a fight. Reaching the expensive apartment floor, he tore down the door to find a hungry and frightened Ren Sato.

"Please. I-I'm sorry. D-d-don't hurt me. I'll pay you as m-much as you w-w-want."

"I'm not interested in money, bastard." Celty brought her shadow scythe out.

"Die." Shadows enveloped the man and he was never heard of again.

**_Three Months Later_**

Finally back home, Izaya walked to his office chair with difficulty. He didn't need to do any work after explaining the situation for Shiki. He just liked sitting there because it made him feel superior. Shinra performed the surgery with ease. It had been a success but a pale bandage covered his scarlet eyes. He hated it there but he had no choice.

The click of the front door indicated a guest. "Izaya. What are you doing there?"

"I just like sitting here. Makes me feel less useless."

Shizuo sighed. "You're not useless, flea." He reached over and wrapped the smaller male into another hug.

Shizuo plucked him up and brought him to the bed. "It's been only two days after the surgery. Don't overdo it." He commanded, getting under the red, silky covers with Izaya. Shizuo noted how they matched his raven's eyes when he could see.

"Shizu-chan...?" he said, cuddling close to him.

"Mmm?"

"I can't wait to see your face again. I wanna see it so bad..."

"You will...in time."

The bandages were finally off. Izaya felt so happy! Butterflies flew in his stomach as if flying away from a threat. But he refused to open his eyes. Not yet. Shizuo had still to come from work. _'Not yet, not yet, not yet.'_ It was a chant to keep him strong.

"What time is it Shinra?" he asked, sitting on his bed at home.

"It's 4:20. Celty comes with Shizuo in five minutes."

After what seemed like eternity, there was a comforting voice. "Izaya?"

"Shizu-chan! Come quick! You have to be the first person I see! I'm not going to open my eyes if you don't come."

"He could have opened his eyes five hours ago but refused, saying he wanted you there first."

Quickly pacing his way to the brunette, he sat down on the chair in front of him and held the smaller male's hands between his.

"I'm here, Izaya. Let me see your eyes."

Slowly but carefully, he cracked his eyes open. Everything was a blur but there was an unmistakable figure with blonde hair in front of him. Blinking and adjusting his eyes, the vision became clearer, transforming the blur into the smiling face of Shizuo Heiwajima. The mocha eyes of the person he loved most made him ecstatic. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Shizu-chan...I can see you..." He was wrapped in a crushing hug.

The familiar figures of Shinra and Celty morphed into view. He smiled at them. A true, sweet smile. Shizuo decided he liked this better. "Thanks Shinra!"

After the doctor and dullahan's departure, Izaya made his way to his favorite window with Shizuo trailing behind and looked outside. "I missed this view. Who knew I would miss it? Day after day I saw this view. I had gotten tired of it. When I was blind I missed it, I yearned for it." He paused and turned swiftly on his heel. "But not as much as you Shizu-chan!" Shizuo kissed Izaya gently, trailing from the raven's neck, to his collarbone, and then down to his chest. Sitting on the couch, Shizuo held his warm hand out to Izaya, welcoming him.

"_Okairi, _Izaya." He said warmly.

"_Tadaima, _Shizu-chan."


End file.
